Georgie's Death
by Antamaurora Silvalanda
Summary: *SPOILERS!* Who else was saddened by Georgie's death? What do you think his finals thoughts were? This is my interpretation of what happened, as told through the poor boy's point of view. RIP Georgie. :'(


I couldn't wait to go outside in my yellow slicker and play out in the rain with my brand new paper boat, the _S.S. Georgie_. My brother, Bill, made it for me. He's the best brother in the world.

Soon as I got outside, I set the boat in the gutter and watched it sail down the flooding street, following after it as I ran down the sidewalk, laughing and splashing through the puddles along the way. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped my head into a roadblock. I feel backwards, but I wasn't hurt. I sat up and saw my boat was starting to turn down the street. I got up and ran after it again.

I turned the corner and saw my boat was starting to head right into the sewers. I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up, but then-

"NO!"

I was too late. My boat went right down into the storm drain. I got down on my hands and knees, looking into the darkness and seeing nothing.

"Bill's gonna kill me!" I said to my worried self.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the pitch blackness of the sewers. I screamed and jumped back in fright.

"Hiya, Georgie", said a voice. It sounded friendly.

The smiling face of a man appeared before me. At least, I thought he was a man. His face was kind of weird. It was white as milk and his nose and lips were cherry red. He also had red paint running down both sides of his face. He looked like a clown with buckteeth...Or were they vampire fangs? I couldn't tell. He also had funny-looking eyes. Yellow eyes, like a cat's eyes. But his eyes suddenly turned blue! Almost the same shade as my Mommy's eyes.

"What a nice boat", he said, holding it up so I could see it. "Do you want it back?"

"Um...Yes, please", I said to him, politely but nervous at the same time.

"You look like a nice boy", said the clown man. "I bet you have a lot of friends."

I nodded my head and told him, "Three, but my best friend is my brother, Bill."

"Where is he?"

"Sick...In bed."

"I bet I could cheer him up", the clown suggested. "I'll give him a balloon."

I thought about it for a minute, suspicious but still interested at the clown man's idea.

"Do you want a balloon, too, Georgie?" He asked me.

I shook my head and said, "I'm not suppose to take stuff from strangers."

"Oh? Well, I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!" He introduced himself. "Georgie, meet Pennywise. Pennywise, meet Georgie."

I smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Now we aren't strangers no more", said Pennywise. "Are we, Georgie?"

"What are you doing in the sewer?" I asked him nicely.

"Ooh, well, the storm blew me away", Pennywise answered. "Blew the whole circus away...Can you smell the circus, Georgie? There's peanuts...and cotton candy...and...hot dogs...and..."

"Popcorn?"

"Popcorn! Is that your favorite, Georgie?"

"Yeah!"

"Ooh! Mine, too!" Pennywise chuckled. "Because they pop. Pop, pop, pop, pop!"

We both started to laugh and giggle, but then Pennywise became quiet and looked at me in a strange way. One of his eyes kept itself on me, while the other one looked in another direction...They also turned back into a scary yellow. I didn't like that. It also looked like he was drooling, though it might have been the rain.

"I should get going now", I said to him, feeling frightened and uneasy.

"Without your boat?" Pennywise asked me. He held my paper boat up for me to see. "You don't want to loose it again, do you, Georgie? Here. Take it."

I tried reaching for my boat, but then Pennywise pulled it away from me. Why would he do that?

"Take it", Pennywise told me, sounding like he was growling.

I tried reaching for it again, but then Pennywise grabbed me and bit me on my arm. I screamed in pain and soon felt my entire arm being ripped off, like a lion devouring his prey. I fall backwards into the street, crying and afraid, my blood mixing in with the rain on the cold and wet concrete road. I attempted to crawl away and screamed for help, but then I felt a hand grab at my ankle. I suddenly felt myself being pulled down into the storm drain, yelling for Bill in desperation, and disappeared into the sewer of everlasting darkness, never to see the light of day again.


End file.
